


Empty of All But This

by JaneDavitt



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Fratricide, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel kills Connor, just like he's supposed to, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty of All But This

As the blade slashes across Connor’s throat, the eyes he never stops staring into aren’t filled with shock.

That, he could understand.

They’re not filled with anger either; grief’s burned that away, leaving them dully scarred.

There’s no resignation; his son’s a fighter born and bred after all and knows it’s not over until...

Hatred? No. He wishes there was. It’s akin to love, right?

That’s not there either.

No relief. No acceptance. No fear. No pain; his hand’s mercifully fast. No curiosity about what’s to come.

The father will kill the son.

‘Told you so’, say Connor’s triumphant eyes.


End file.
